Jumanji Lion Roar
Jumanji Lion Roar is a super loud jumanji lion roar sound effect from Jumanji and Monsters, Inc. this is portrayed by June Foray. As of the 2025 re-release of Monsters, Inc. and Monsters University, Disney's Ferocious Roar sound effect and SIMBA'S ROAR sound effect will replace Jumanji Lion Roar. Basic Info * First recorded: 1995 * Creator: June Foray or Frank Welker * Owner: Skywalker (1995-2025) * Origin: United States * Year debut: December 15, 1995 * Year Discontinued: 2025 * Replaced By: Disney's Ferocious Roar sound effect * First heard: Jumanji (1995) * Area used: Worldwide except for certain parts of the USA and Canada such as in New Jersey because this sound effect is illegal in New Jersey. Sound Effect Description Debuted in Jumanji in 1995. Discontinued in 2025 and replaced by Disney's Ferocious roar sound effect. This sound effect from Jumanji is a mixture of a dragon breathing fire and [[JUMANJI LION GROWL|Lucifer's growl hiss from Walt Disney's 1950 animated film Cinderella]] Used In TV Shows * Blue's Clues (Heard on the clue paper towel roll in "What Does Blue Want To Make Out of Recycled Things".) * Elmo's World (Heard in "Dinosaurs" and 3 times in "Cats".) (The similar of used for Tiger when he roars.) * Henry's Amazing Animals (Heard in "Animal Babies", "Scary Animals", Animal Records", "Animal Pets", "Animal Mothers", "Prehistoric Animals", "Animal Hunters" and "Giant Animals".) * Jumanji (TV Series) * The Jungle Book (TV Series) * The Little Kids and the Friends Show (Heard once in "The Animals", "Pretending Circus" and "Pet Love". Used for Mandy the Cat when he roars at Little Clown Fish.) * Max & Ruby (Heard on the floor of bathtub plug in "Max's Bath".) * Road Rovers (Heard in "A Hair of the Dog That Bit You".) * The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo (Heard in "Scoobra Kadoobra".) * SpongeBob SquarePants (Heard in "The Camping Episode".) (The similar of used for Sea Bear when he roars.) * The Tom and Jerry Show (Heard once in "Franken Kitty".) * Toopy and Binoo (Heard once in "Tiger Binoo".) * Wild Kratts (This Sound Effect's Debut Heard in "Let the Rhino Roll" and "Bad Hair Day") Movies * the Addams Family (2019) * Beauty and the Beast (2017) (Used for Beast when he roars.) * Boo (2020) (Used for Sulley when he roars.) * Brother Bear (2003) (Used for some of the roars of Kenai the Bear and Koda's Mother.) * Brother Bear 2 (2006) (Used for some of the roars of Kenai the Bear.) * Bratz Kidz: Fairy Tales (2008) (Used for some of the Big Bad Wolf.) * Bratz Kidz: Sleep-Over Adventure (2007) (Used for some of the roars of Monster Bratz.) * Dinosaur (2000) (Used for Aladar when he roars at Lemurs and used for the Carnotaur when he roars.) * Finding Nemo (2003) (Used for Barracuda and Angler Fish when they roars.) * Herbie: Fully Loaded (2005) (Monster Truck sound only) * Hoodwinked! (2005) (Used for some of the Big Bad Wolf.) * Horrid Henry: The Movie (2011) * Ice Age (2002) (Used for Diego when he roars.) * Incredibles 2 (2018) (Used for some smaller of the roars of Jack Jack the Monster.) * Jumanji (1995) (This Sound Effect's Debut) * The Jungle Book (2016) (Used for some of the roars of Shere Khan the Tiger.) * The Jungle Book 2 (2003) (Used for some smaller of the roars of Baloo the Bear and Shere Khan the Tiger.) * The JH Movie Collection Movie (2018) (Used for Junior's Rage when he cuts the power during the final battle.) * The Lion King (2019) (Used for some of the roars of Simba.) * The Lion King 1½ (2004) (Used for some smaller of the roars of Mufasa the Lion, Simba the Lion and Nala the Lion.) * Madagascar (2005) (The similar of used for Alex when he roars.) * Monsters, Inc. (2001) (Used for Sulley when he roars.) * Monsters University (2013) (Used for Sulley when he roars.) * Night at the Museum (2006) * Rugrats Go Wild (2003) * Scooby-Doo (2002) (Creatures roars only) * Shrek (2001) (Shrek yells only when he roars in horror and used for the Dragon when she roars.) * Shrek 2 (2004) (Shrek yells only when he roars in horror and used for the Dragon when she roars.) * Shrek Forever After (2010) (Shrek yells only when he roars in horror and used for the Dragon when she roars.) * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) (Frogfish's roars only) * The Stangers (2012) * Toy Story 4 (2019) (Used for some smaller of the roars of Dragon the Cat.) * Trolls (2016) * Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit (2005) (The similar of used for Were-Rabbit when he roars.) * Waybuloo (2020) (Used for Nok Tok when he roars at Tole.) * The Wild (2006) (Used for Samson when he roars.) Shorts Video Games * Monsters, Inc. Interactive Story (IOS) (Used for Sulley when he roars.) * Kingdom Hears 3 (Used for Sulley when he roars.) Nintendo 64: * Conker's Bad Fur Day (Video Game) Playstation: * Crash Bandicoot: Warped (Video Game) PlayStation 4 * Lego The Incredibles (2018) (Used for Sulley when he roars.) Microsoft Xbox One * Lego The Incredibles (2018) (Used for Sulley when he roars.) Nintendo Switch * Super Smash Bros. Utilmate (2018) (Heard in the Gamer Stage) Nintendo Wii Nintendo Wii U * Super Smash Bros. For Wii U (2014) (Heard in the Gamer Stage) Commercials * Disney Channel HD US Halloween Adverts 2017 - 31 Days of Halloween * Freeform's 13 Nights of Halloween Commercials 2016-2017 * Monsters, Inc. Commercial (2001) (Heard when Sulley roared in the door back.) Theme Parks * Monsters, Inc. Laugh Floor (Theme Parks) (Heard in the Pre-Show when Sulley roared in the door back when there were scare floors.) Promos Teasers * Boo (2020) (Teasers) (Used for Sulley when he roars.) Trailers * Brother Bear 2 (2006) (Trailers) (Used for some long of the roars of Kenai the Bear.) TV Spots YouTube Videos *WhitneyGoLucky (Used for any dragons, monsters and dinosaurs.) Image Gallery * Main article: JUMANJI LION ROAR/Image Gallery Audio Samples Jumani Lion Roar Short Version File:JUMANJI_LION_ROAR.ogg Jumanji Lion Roar Long Version File:JUMANJI_LION_ROAR_-_Copy.ogg Jumanji Lion Roar Medium Version File:JUMANJI_LION_ROAR_Monsters,_Inc..ogg Category:JUMANJI LION ROAR Category:Skywalker Sound Effects Category:Jumanji Sound Effects Category:Lion Sound Effects Category:Tiger Sound Effects Category:Bear Sound Effects Category:Dragon Sound Effects Category:Roars Sound Effects Category:Loud Sound Effects Category:Jumanji Category:Monsters, Inc. Category:Waybuloo Category:Shrek Category:Trolls Category:The Wild Category:Wolf Sound Effects Category:Lego The Incredibles Category:The Incredibles Category:Toy Story Land Category:Toy Story Category:Monsters, Inc. Sound Effects Category:Growls Sound Effects Category:Finding Nemo Category:Finding Nemo Sound Effects Category:Scream Sound Effects Category:Snarl Sound Effects Category:Animal Sound Effects Category:Randy Thom Category:Gary Rydstrom Category:Christopher Boyes Category:TV Shows and Media Category:Movies Sound Effects Category:Sound effects debut in 1995 Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Sound Effects Portrayed by June Foray Category:Sound Effects Protrayed by Frank Welker Category:Scooby-Doo! Category:Dinosaur Sound Effects Category:Toy Story Sound Effects Category:Disney Sound Effects Category:Pixar Sound Effects